


Emi's Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Disney Princesses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Emi accepts her new position of being the Pokemon Princess. She has a lot of fun at first until she learns that there are a lot of rules and responsibilities into being a princess. When she becomes overwhelmed, she tries to run away, but finds new lessons to learn from the Disney Princesses who know how she feels to help her out in her tough times.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Emi Ketchum woke up in her bedroom with a lot on her mind. She had found out about her destiny of becoming a Pokemon Princess which felt like a fairy tale for her, especially with how much she had always loved Pokemon, especially when she and Ash first met Pikachu from Professor Oak and discovered that she could talk with him and many other Pokemon. She got out of bed as she looked ready to start her day, so she wondered what her and her family's new lives would be like.

"A lot sure has happened." Emi said as she made her way out of her room.

The rest of the family met in the dining room.

"Hello, everyone." Emi smiled.

"Hello, Emi!" Ash and their parents greeted.

"Hi, Emi!" Pikachu beamed.

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" Emi asked her mother.

"I think the cooks are making a special buffet like in the fairy tales." Delia replied.

"Well, that'll be nice." Emi replied.

Several cooks soon came out with a bunch of food with eggs, bacon, ham, potatoes, toast, sausage, pancakes, waffles, and it seemed to be endless.

"All this food," Delia giggled. "I don't know if I'll ever look the same after all of this."

"Oh, you'll always look the same to me." Satoshi smiled at his wife.

"Aw, Satoshi~" Delia blushed from that.

"This isn't so hard," Emi smiled as she began to eat breakfast with her family. "Who says being a princess is difficult?"

"Yeah, seems pretty easy so far." Pikachu smiled back.

"Princess Pikachu." Emi giggled a bit from that.

Pikachu did a wave like a queen which made everybody laugh a bit.

"Princess, your bath is ready." A maid informed Emi.

"A bath," Emi smiled. "That sounds great."

The maid smiled back as she came to escort Emi to her bath.

"This is easy," Emi smiled to herself until she saw that her bath had bubbles in it. "I can't wait to tell Akito all about it."

"Please step inside, I'll scrub you and wash your hair." The maid told Emi.

"Oh, that's okay," Emi replied. "I can bathe myself."

* * *

Unfortunately for her, the maid did it anyway while another maid got her dress and shoes for her.

"Really... I can dress myself..." Emi told the maids.

"Oh, but, you're a princess now," The dress maid replied. "We must help you."

Emi sighed as the maids helped her get dressed. "Well, at least I can battle with Ash." she said before bumping into a butler.

"Yes, yes, of course, Princess Emi, but there's still work to be done." The butler told Emi.

"Can't it wait?" Emi asked, feeling exhausted now.

"I'm afraid not, Princess." The butler said as a list was brought out.

"Oh." Emi groaned.

Pikachu and the other Pokemon watched Emi rush to her various appointments as she soon found out that being a princess was not as easy as it looked, just like when Cinderella became a princess after marrying Prince Charming.

"And now it is time for your portrait painting." The butler told her.

"Portrait painting?" Emi asked.

"Yes, yes, come with me," The butler replied. "There's no time for dillydallying."

"But I-" Emi pouted a bit, but she was dragged off anyway.

* * *

Outside one window showed the former members of Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Yow! I knew the family lived it big now, but this is impressive!" Meowth said to the others.

"You said it." James said.

"Emi must be loving her life as a princess." Jessie said.

"Should we check up on her?" Meowth asked.

"Let's go inside," James suggested. "Maybe Ash and Emi could spare us some of those tiny sandwiches."

And so, they came to go inside of the castle.

* * *

Emi grunted and struggled a bit as she got her portrait painted as she had a hard time staying still. "How much longer?" She asked the portrait painter.

"It'll be finished any minute now, just don't move." The portrait painter told her.

"Ugh... I swear you've said that for six hours now..." Emi groaned to herself.

"Hey, Emi." Meowth smiled as he, Jessie, and James came in.

"Hey, Meowth. Hey, Jessie. Hey, James." Emi said softly before her eyes widened.

"We won't be long, we were just wondering if you could show us where some food was." James said.

"What're you doing here?!" Emi asked as she hopped off her stool, much to the portrait painter's frustration.

"We wanted to see how you doing." Jessie said.

"Um... Well..." Emi said. "This princess business seems to be... Well... A lot tougher than I thought."

"Oh, it can't be that hard," Jessie replied. "You smile, you wave, you wear great dresses... That sounds soooo exhausting." she then said with a bit of sarcasm as she had no idea how hard being a princess really was.

"That's what I thought too." Emi pouted a bit.

"Princess, please get back to your spot." The portrait painter said.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry..." Emi said as she went to sit back down.

"Meanwhile, we'll go check out the kitchen." James smiled sheepishly.

"You guys don't work for Giovanni anymore, why don't you go home?" Emi suggested to them.

"We would... If there was a home worth going back to in my case..." James remarked.

"And it's not like I have a home to go back to." Meowth said.

"Huh?" Emi asked as she turned her head.

"Princess!" The painter scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Emi said as she looked the other way again.

* * *

A very long while later, Emi took a walk with the former members of Team Rocket.

"You remember about my parents and that I was a rich boy that ran away from home." James said to Emi.

"I do remember that, yes." Emi nodded to him.

"And remember the reason why?" James asked.

"Oh, boy, do I..." Emi said.

"I haven't seen my mother in years." Jessie said.

"What happened to her?" Emi asked.

"She disappeared while on a mission to capture a Mew for Madame Boss." Jessie replied.

"Whoa." Emi said.

The former members of Team Rocket nodded to her.

"I guess you guys are kinda homeless?" Emi replied. "Hmm... I wish I could help out... Like maybe you could stay here with me, Ash, Mom, Dad, and Pikachu?"

"Really?" Meowth asked.

"If you guys would really want that," Emi smiled. "Especially since you don't work for Giovanni anymore."

"It sure would be nice." Jessie replied.

"Princess Emi, where have you been?" An older woman asked as she came to grab Emi by the arm. "We must go over book balancing."

"Of course," Emi groaned before whispering to Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Help me."

"You three will have to leave," The woman told the former members of Team Rocket. "Princess Emi is very busy today."

"Erm... Actually... Princess Emi agreed to help show us around since we're visiting," James replied. "We're very important visitors, so you shouldn't keep her away from us."

"Oh, that's right." Emi smiled.

"It'll have to wait." The woman said as she dragged Emi off.

Emi yelped as she was whisked away suddenly. Jessie, James, and Meowth looked to each other as they felt a little bad for Emi.

* * *

"Must I do this?" Emi asked the woman.

"It's your duty as a princess," The woman told her. "How else do you expect to dance at a ball?"

"I used to dance just fine with Akito, thank you very much." Emi grumbled to herself as she thought about how she used to dance with Akito before she became an official princess.

"Now be sure to not let any books fall off without using your hands." The woman told her.

Emi sighed as she got more and more exhausted. The woman watched Emi as she soon walked along with a couple of books on her head with very slow music playing.

"What do I have to do after this?" Emi asked while she balanced the books on her head.

"It's to help with proper balance, especially for dancing with," The woman advised. "Such as for your private parties with the best guests to invite, as well as their Pokemon."

"But what about Pokemon battles?" Emi asked.

"There will be plenty of time for that," The woman replied. "After all, it's your job to battle the Pokemon as well as heal them back to health like Nurse Joy would at the Pokemon Center."

"Whew." Emi smiled.

"Now your best posture, princess." The woman advised.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu came by to check on Emi, though they looked bored from what they saw what she was doing.

Emi tried to be patient as she balanced the books on her head. "How much longer do I have to do this?" She asked the woman.

"It'll be over soon." The woman replied.

"Ugh..." Emi groaned a bit.

"Wow, that looks so boring." Ash said to Pikachu.

"It really does." Pikachu agreed before he began to yawn.

"Trust me, it is." Emi groaned.

* * *

Eventually, that all stopped. Emi soon stormed off a bit as she looked very frustrated.

"Aw, Emi, you don't have to get mad." Ash said to his little sister.

"Ugh," Emi sighed with tears in her eyes. "This princess thing... All these rules... Responsibility... This is _not_ my idea off fun."

A random book soon fell from a bookshelf. Ash tried to help comfort Emi. Pikachu yelped as he dashed off from the falling book.

"I'm sure it'll get better," Ash told his sister. "You'll be a great Pokemon Princess."

"Hmph..." Emi huffed as she picked up the book, about to put it back where it was supposed to go, but just as she was about to that, she saw the book had the words "Disney Princess" on the front cover.

"Princess Emi? Princess Emi!" Voices called out.

"I gotta hide!" Emi gasped. "Where do I go?! They'll find me wherever I go!"

"Actually," Pikachu spoke up. "I know a hiding place."

Emi decided to take the book with her as Pikachu led her to a far corner of the castle's library to show a secret door and they went to hide inside of it which had the other Pokemon there as they hid away from the people of the castle. "Whoa..." she whispered a bit with surprise.

"The others and I found this place after breakfast," Pikachu told Emi. "We thought it would be a nice hiding spot."

"Yes, it seems to be great so far," Emi smiled. "Thank you, Pikachu."

"You look exhausted, Emi." Pikachu pouted to her.

"I am," Emi frowned. "Being a princess doesn't seem as easy as it sounded."

"What's that book you've got there?" Quilava asked her.

"Well, I just picked it up, but it says something about the Disney Princesses." Emi said as she took out the book to take a closer look for herself, along with the Pokemon.

"Maybe it can give you some answers on how to make this princess life of yours easier." Pikachu said.

"That would be nice... Let's take a look, shall we?" Emi replied.

Pikachu scooted closer a bit as Emi cracked the book open a bit with the other Pokemon coming beside her.

"Sure hope this will have the answers I need." Emi said.

"Maybe." Pikachu smiled to her.

Emi smiled back hopefully as she took a look in the book to see a pink-dressed princess.

"Hello, everyone; it's me, Princess Aurora." The princess spoke up from the book like the page was a video.

Emi rubbed her eyes with surprise as it seemed like she was being spoken to.

"It's nice to see you; I'm so glad you're here," Aurora smiled. "So, I have a question for you: has anyone ever asked you to do something really difficult and you were really excited to try, but it just seemed impossible? Maybe you're sure you just weren't up for the challenge?"

"Hmm... That seems to be my day so far..." Emi remarked.

"I know, it happened to me too." Aurora replied with a smile.

"No way..." Emi said.

"No, really, it did; do you wanna know what did about it?" Aurora smiled.

"Yes," Emi smiled back before shaking her head. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a book."

"Here, come this way." Aurora told her.

"I'm talking to a book," Emi face-palmed herself. "I must be losing my mind!"

"Uh, Emi, are books supposed to glow?" Electrike asked.

"Erm... N-Not that I know of..." Emi said with surprise as she set the book down and stood up. "Maybe I should call somebody."

The other Pokemon scrambled away slightly.

Emi was about to go get some help only for the book to reach out to grab her as she sighed to herself. "Something tells me this is going to be a learning adventure."

Pikachu waved to Emi as she was suddenly going for a ride through the book while he and the other Pokemon looked to each other with a slight worry about her.


	2. Chapter 2

"It all took place not so long ago at the palace," Aurora's voice narrated as the book's pages flipped over to show her home castle. "It was also after my newest friends had helped Prince Philip defeat Maleficent to save me."

"She must mean Akito's parents and aunt and their dog, Patch." Emi said to herself.

"Well, my dear, we'll only be gone for two days," King Stefan told Aurora as they sat in the throne room to talk. "You'll be completely in charge."

"I look forward to the responsibility." Aurora smiled.

"I wish I could be that confident." Emi said to herself as she was suddenly inside the castle.

"I know that running the kingdom can be quite a challenge." Queen Leah advised.

"There are papers to sign, the cook, the gardener, and the rest of the staff to attend to, loyal subjects to meet." King Stefan told Aurora.

"I'm prepared, Father." Aurora promised.

"Yes, a lot of preparation and a lot of perseverance will see you through." King Stefan replied.

"I understand completely." Aurora said as she bowed her head.

"Wow, and that's what I'll have to deal with back at the castle." Emi said to herself.

"Good," King Stefan smiled at his daughter before looking over to a helper. "Well then, Duke? Have all of the arrangements been made for the royal conference?"

"Yes, Your Majesties!" The Duke replied confidently. "You may rely on me to see that everything remains completely intact!" he then bowed which made a rip noise happen.

"Oh, my." Emi said, though she looked unable to not laugh as the Duke split his pants.

The Duke smiled sheepishly as he took that time to run off as he covered his pants. Even King Stefan and Queen Leah found his split pants funny.

"Remember, Aurora, you're a princess after all," King Stefan reminded his daughter. "Just stick with it and you'll be fine."

"She'll be more than just fine," Philip spoke up. "She'll be perfect."

"Thank you." Aurora giggled to her husband.

"Stefan!" King Hubert called over as he rushed past Emi.

Emi let out a small yelp as she got out of the way.

"Your sash! Uh, what colors are you wearing?" King Hubert asked his dear old friend as he came to the throne, though he seemed to be missing his crown.

"Well, let's see... I'm wearing black and gold..." King Stefan said as he looked down at his clothes.

"NO! No!" King Hubert told him. "For the royal conference of course! I don't want a sash to clash!"

"That's a phrase I never thought I'd hear someone say." Emi said.

Aurora giggled from what her father-in-law said though. Philip shushed her as he began to lead her away before they saw Emi and she waved at them friendly.

"Well, I was thinking of going with a muted turquoise this year." King Stefan soon told King Hubert.

"Hello, there." Aurora smiled at Emi.

"Um, hello," Emi smiled back. "I'm not really sure how I got here. Mind if I go with you?"

"Well... I suppose that would be alright," Philip replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Emi Ketchum." Emi introduced herself with a small curtsy.

"It's very nice to meet you, Emi." Aurora smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Emi smiled back.

"I don't think I've seen you in the kingdom before." Philip said to Emi.

"Oh, uh, I've been around," Emi said bashfully as she tried to keep up appearances. "If you two don't want my company though, I'll understand."

"Hmm... I suppose you could come with us," Aurora smiled. "You seem trustworthy enough."

The three of them soon left the throne room while the two fathers kept talking.

"I'm a fan of turquoise myself, but I have always favored olive green," King Hubert told his fellow king. "Ah... Brings out the emeralds in my crown here..." he then touched the top of his head, only to realize that something was missing. "My crown! Stefan, have you seen my crown? What about my speech?!"

King Stefan and Queen Leah simply left the throne room as he went after them.

* * *

"I can't believe I'll be in charge of the whole kingdom." Aurora smiled as she walked out with Philip and Emi by the water fountain.

"Sure seems like a lot of responsibility." Emi said.

"Well, if I know Aurora, she can do it in her sleep," Philip smiled from that as he held his princess's hands. "My Sleeping Beauty."

"Well, I suppose I could try to help her out." Emi smiled softly.

"I'll miss you." Philip told Aurora.

"Oh, Philip, I'll miss you too." Aurora said softly.

"Before you go to bed tonight, look at the brightest star in the sky and I'll be looking at the same star." Philip told Aurora.

"Aww... How romantic..." Emi whispered to herself from that.

"I will, I promise." Aurora smiled to Philip as they were about to kiss.

Though, before their lips could touch, a certain horse stood in the way between the two. This caused Aurora, Philip, and Emi to laugh a little.

"Samson, you're gonna have to work on your timing, old friend." Philip told his horse.

Samson let out a small neigh in response from that.

"Now come on, Samson, you get him for two whole days," Aurora giggled at the horse. "You're just gonna have to wait."

Emi nodded in agreement. Samson bashfully got out of the way as Philip and Aurora held hands together.

"Whenever you're ready, Philip." King Stefan called out to his son-in-law as the two shared a hug.

"Looks like it's time to go." Emi said to the prince.

"She's right," Aurora added. "You should go."

Aurora soon got an idea.

"Ready!" Philip called back.

"I have an idea!" Aurora piped up. "I'll throw a royal banquet to celebrate your return."

"That's a great idea." Emi beamed.

"With everything else to manage in the palace?" Philip asked his princess. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure; I can do it and I want to." Aurora smiled.

"Philip!" King Stefan called out.

"Coming!" Philip called back as he took Aurora's hand to go with her, Emi, and Samson to meet the kings and queen for the final goodbye.

* * *

They were soon at the front of the castle.

"Now Aurora, you've got the keys to the kingdom," King Stefan told his daughter as he gave her the special scepter. "Remember all that we've told you. Persevere and you'll get through it."

"I will, Father, don't worry." Aurora smiled as she accepted the tool.

"Oh, I'm not worried, child." King Stefan smiled back as he got into the carriage.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty." Emi smiled with a small curtsy.

"Goodbye, dear," King Stefan replied. "Feel free to help out my Princess Aurora now."

"I'd like that." Emi smiled.

King Hubert was soon heard running out to the carriage with a servant.

"Oh, boy..." Emi said as he seemed to be in a rush.

King Hubert spoke to the servant urgently as he mentioned his speech on the way to his carriage before the servant shut the door behind him to get him inside as he let out a small sigh of relief from that until his boss came back out. "We can't forget that." he then told him as the carriage began to ride off.

As they rode off, Philip and Samson followed behind.

"Goodbye!" Aurora waved goodbye with Emi.

"Oh, for the love of monarchy!" King Hubert complained from inside the carriage as two birds flew by. "Where is my sword?! Has anyone seen my sword?"

The bird perched by the window before jumping as there was a cry of pain heard next.

"Never mind..." King Hubert muttered as he then found his sword. "Found it!"

The two birds soon flew over to Emi and Aurora.

"Hello." Emi smiled to the birds as they seemed to smile back at her.

The birds tweeted to the girls.

"Yes, King Hubert is a force of nature," Aurora giggled as she let the birds perch on her arm. "It's a wonder he didn't forget his head."

"Right." Emi giggled back.

"Well, I guess I should go inside and commence my duties," Aurora smiled at her new friend. "Wow... The keys to the kingdom."

"Sounds like a big job." Emi smiled back.

"I've got the keys to the kingdom, The world is open wide, So I'll just have to walk right up, and see what's inside~," Aurora began to sing as she walked off with Emi as they passed rows of knights in shining armor beside them who bowed to them as they walked by. "I've got the keys to the kingdom, and soon, they will see, They gave them to the right one: to me~"

* * *

They were soon in the kitchen to help the chefs with the food.

"Smells great." Emi smiled at the chefs who smiled back from that.

"Carrots, peas, Roquefort Cheese, Add a little pepper, please, Caviar?, One more jar, Fizzy things to drink~" Aurora sang as she tried some food with Emi as it seemed to taste great so far.

A chef popped open a bottle of sparkling cider as a drink to have later.

* * *

They were soon walking through a garden.

"Tulips here, Lilies there, See if you can carve a bear~," Aurora sang as they passed various hedges and some seemed to look like animals. "Orange trees, if you please, Paint the trellis pink~"

"A bear hedge? Hm..." Emi giggled. "Reminds me of a Teddiursa."

"She's got the keys to the kingdom~" The chefs sang.

"A wonder to achieve~" Aurora sang with the chefs.

"The biggest vote of confidence a soul can receive~" Aurora sang happily.

"She's got the keys to the kingdom~" The chefs sang with some gardeners.

"It's keeper I'll be~" Aurora smiled as she came up to a little girl who came to her with flowers before they shared a hug together.

"And do her job exceptionally~" Emi sang to the chefs.

"All of these momentous decisions, are they up to me?~" Aurora sang as she came to a garden with statues of past rulers.

"Of course! You're royalty!~" Emi replied.

"But do I have what it takes?~" Aurora asked as she looked into her reflection with the water fountain as she wore the flower wreath in her hair. "What if I make mistakes? I don't know, but I'll start leading with my heart~"

* * *

They were soon back inside the castle.

"She's got the keys to the kingdom, Her palace, and the throne, We know that she can handle any job on her own~" The workers sang as they carried Aurora inside to a table as they came together and also got a chair for Emi to sit with Aurora.

Banners were lowered as more chairs were placed around the very long dining room table.

"She's got the keys to the kingdom~" The workers sang as they moved plates, some plants, and some tossed confetti as the cooks brought over trays of food.

"Right here in my hand~" Aurora smiled.

"And everything is bound to be grand~" Emi sang with the workers.

"She's got the keys to the kingdom her world is open wide, She's got the capability to take it in stride, She's got the keys to the kingdom~" The workers sang.

"It's all up to me~," Aurora sang as she looked confident and excited. "I'll show them what a princess... Can be!~"

Confetti rained down as Emi looked very excited for Aurora and for herself as it looked like she would learn a lot more about what it's like to be a princess.

* * *

"Welcome home, everyone!" Aurora smiled at the dining table as she lifted a glass, pretending that her family was back home after the two days. "I hope that the conference was a success!"

Soon enough, three familiar good fairies soon appeared which surprised Emi as she was still in the room.

"Aurora? Oh, my. Oh, my..." Flora said as she came by with Fauna and Merryweather. "There's much to do! Thank goodness we're here."

"Hello." Emi waved to the Three Good Fairies.

"Oh! Hi, there!" Fauna smiled as she waved back.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, this is Emi." Aurora smiled.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Emi smiled at the Three Good Fairies with a curtsy.

"Oh, good to see you too." Fauna giggled.

"Now, where to get started on this work?" Flora asked. "You don't mind work, do you, dear?"

"Um, I should be fine." Emi smiled sheepishly.

"Right then," Flora smiled back. "Where do we begin?"

"Begin doing what?" Aurora giggled.

"Helping of course!" Fauna smiled.

"Oh, thank you for the offer, but I'm doing just fine," Aurora smiled back. "And Emi's here to help me if I ever need it."

"Are you sure, dear?" Merryweather cooed. "There's so much to do!"

"Oh, trust me," Aurora smiled. "You'll be the first I call if I need any further assistance."

The three fairies gasped a bit from that, but they decided to obey her wishes.

"Well, we'll be just a breath away if you need us." Flora said as she flew off with Fauna and Merryweather.

Aurora was soon about to continue her pretend greeting to her family.

"Your Highness! I-I'm so sorry to disturb you, but... Problem, problem... I have a problem..." The Duke said worriedly.

"Calm down," Emi smiled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

* * *

They soon met in another room with a stack of papers with Aurora sitting at the table.

"You must sign, there are so many things to sign!" The Duke told Aurora as he helped her into the chair.

"Yes, Father said that there would be papers to sign," Aurora smiled at the Duke. "I've been quite busy with the banquet, but I'm happy to begin if you'll just hand me the first one to read."

"Read? A princess that reads?!" The Duke replied. "No, no, no, that would take months!"

"Hm..." Emi glanced a bit from that.

"No, reading won't be necessary, Your Majesty," The Duke told Aurora. "You just need to sign."

"I'm sorry, but if I'm going to sign something I need to know what it says even if it means taking a little extra time." Aurora told the Duke.

"Yes, you're right, Your Majesty, perseverance." The Duke replied.

"So, which one is the first document?" Emi asked him.

"The one at the very top of the stack of papers." The Duke said.

"Of course." Emi said as that seemed obvious.

The Duke took out a stool to put onto the table and climbed up on it to reach to the paper at the top to give to Aurora. Aurora smiled as she took the paper, though she blew some stray dust off of it which made the Duke lose his balance before he let out a heavy sneeze that made all of the papers fall with him off of the table.

"You okay?" Emi asked the Duke.

"I'll be alright, don't you worry about me." The Duke gave a small smile as he got back up to stack up the papers.

Emi smiled back before looking around. "Uh-oh, looks like some papers got loose." she then said to him.

"Ah, no worries, I shall fetch them." The Duke promised as he came to the top of a bookcase to see one lost paper as Aurora began to read to herself.

"Oh, be careful up there." Emi told the Duke.

The Duke came to the bookcase to get the paper back, though the bookcase fell with him as they both crashed onto the floor.

"Owch." Emi winced for the poor Duke as that looked quite painful.

"Oh, my!" Aurora gasped as she heard that. "Duke, are you all right?"

"Ah, yes, Your Highness... Small trouble..." The Duke replied wearily.

"You should be more careful." Emi said as she helped him up.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Aurora added as she signed the paper she currently had.

"No, Your Highness." The Duke replied as he accepted Emi's help.

"I'll take the next document, please." Aurora smiled as she held out her hand.

"Here you are, Your Highness." The Duke said as he handed her the next document.

"Thank you." Aurora smiled as she accepted the paper.

"Okay, that should be all of them, right?" Emi asked the Duke.

"Perhaps..." The Duke replied as he picked up the papers from the floor before seeing another one that was right on the edge of the window.

"Oh, why don't I get that for you?" Emi suggested.

"That's all right, it's my job." The Duke reassured her as he soon went to get the paper before it would get blown away. 

Emi sighed a bit as she felt so bad for this poor man as today seemed to be his unlucky day. The Duke grabbed the paper from the window, though he nearly fell out by his legs as he tried to grab the paper.

Emi rushed over to grab the Duke by his legs so he wouldn't fall into the moat outside. Only for her to be a few seconds too late as one of the Duke's shoes slipped off. "Oh, my..." she said with a small sigh.

SPLASH!

"I'll take the next one, Duke," Aurora smiled patiently only to see that the man was missing. "Duke?"

"Uh, he just stepped out." Emi sheepishly told Aurora.

The Duke soon came back in, soaking wet, along with the paper. Emi cupped her mouth with worry for him.

"Why, Duke! You're dripping wet!" Aurora gasped from that.

"Yes, just an unfortunate dip in the moat," The Duke chuckled sheepishly as he brought her the paper. "Not to worry, Your Highness. Here you are!"

Once Aurora accepted the paper, Emi took a look at what was written on it and where it wasn't a document at all, but King Hubert's speech.

"Uh-oh..." Emi gasped from that. "Aurora, isn't this King Hubert's speech for the royal conference?"

"Oh, it is!" Aurora replied as she rushed up to the door with Emi. "We must get it to him before it's too late."

"And I think we know three fairies that can help us with that." Emi said.

"B-B-But, Your Highness, we've only just begun!" The Duke cried out in dismay.

"I know, we'll be right back!" Aurora told him before shutting the doors. "The fairies could help deliver this."

"At this time in the world, I'm missing fax machines or email." Emi said to herself as this was the 14th century.

Aurora looked at her curiously, but forgot about it as the three fairies soon appeared as if they knew that she would call for their help.

* * *

"You called, child?" Merryweather smiled.

"Yes, please say you did." Fauna added.

"Well, yes, I actually do need your help," Aurora smiled back as she gave them the paper. "Here! I need you to give this speech to King Hubert for the royal conference. It's very important!"

"You must hurry!" Emi added.

"Of course, dear." Flora said.

"Yes, we'll leave right away." Fauna added.

"Right away!" Merryweather smiled.

"Your Highness? We really have a great deal of what to do!" The Duke called from in the room, a bit impatiently.

"In a moment!" Aurora told him.

Merryweather soon looked worried for Aurora and Emi.

"Come along, Merryweather." Flora signaled.

"Oh, yes, yes, just as soon as I fix my shoe," Merryweather smiled sheepishly. "You two go on ahead. I'll... I'll catch up in a minute."

"All right, but don't dillydally." Flora told him before she and Fauna flew off ahead of her.

"Now, dear, I'm not supposed to do this, in fact, Flora and Fauna would be so angry," Merryweather told the girls as she used magic for her wings before she walked up to Aurora and Emi. "But... I want you to take these wands." she then said as she gave Aurora her wand and gave Emi the other wand which wasn't hers.

"Merryweather, I thought fairies had one wand each, whose the second wand belong to?" Emi asked.

"We do, but this wand once belonged to Nettle." Merryweather told Emi about the wand she was given.

"Nettle, huh?" Emi asked.

"I doubt you would know her, but she was once our apprentice a very long time ago before Princess Aurora was born." Merryweather explained.

"What happened to her?" Emi asked.

"She betrayed us for her own selfish reasons," Merryweather frowned. "She wanted to become the world's most powerful fairy."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Emi frowned back sympathetically. "Well, don't worry; I'll use this wand very responsibly."

"Whatever for do you want us to take these wands?" Aurora asked Merryweather.

"Well... Things might get just too difficult and you both might need a little more help." Merryweather smiled softly.

"Maybe, but I don't think we'll need 'em." Emi said as she was about to hand the wand back to Merryweather.

"Even if things become difficult, we'll just have to stick with it," Aurora added as she was about to do the same. "And that means no magic."

"Yes, well, that's fine, dears, you just hold onto them anyway." Merryweather suggested.

"Well..." Emi started.

"Your Highness!" The Duke called out as he came to get Aurora back inside. "Please..."

"We have to go," Aurora told Merryweather as she put the wand in her pocket. "You have to go."

Emi put the wand in her pocket as well.

"Now, remember, dears, and this is very important," Merryweather advised urgently. "If you ask the wands to do something, you have to be very specific. If you're not and say something like 'Make me dinner', why, you just might become a roasted boar with a side of roasted potatoes."

"Yes, yes, we understand, now go." Emi said.

"And good luck!" Aurora added as she came into the room with Emi.

Merryweather took that time to take off as soon as they walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, so where were we?" Aurora asked the Duke as she came back inside with Emi. "Ah, yes." she then said as she found the paper she was reading before as she sat down to read it before she would sign it which seemed to take all day.

"Reading carefully seems to take longer than I remember." Emi said to herself.

The Duke even fell asleep as he kept Aurora company with the paperwork that had to be filled out.

"Ah, there..." Aurora yawned sleepily as it soon became dark outside. "All finished. I admit it wasn't easy, but I'm proud to say I stuck with it, and that's all that matters."

"Right now, I think we can go to sleep." Emi suggested.

"That sounds nice." Aurora said as she stood up and was about to put the document she just signed onto the pile of other documents. As she did, the wand slipped out of her pocket, so she went to pick it up, but she hit the table which made the papers fall all over the place and fall to the floor.

"Oh, dear." Emi pouted from that as she decided to help Aurora pick up the papers.

"I wish they could pick themselves up into a tall, neat pile." Aurora pouted as she began to pick up some of her own.

The wand soon granted Aurora's wish as the papers were all soon stacked into a tall, neat pile on the table.

"Huh..." Emi blinked, though she giggled a bit. "Could've used that for when me, Ash, Misty, Brock, and I took those tests to get admitted to the Pokémon League."

"Oh, I didn't mean--... Oh, well... No harm done, I suppose..." Aurora said, surprised, but smiled at the paper piles. "Let me see if I have a spare night dress for you, Emi." she then said as it was time to go to bed.

* * *

They soon went into Aurora's room to get ready for bed.

"There you are, my star," Aurora smiled as she opened a window to look out to the night sky to the star that shined the brightest that night. "Good night, Sweet Prince. I made it through today, but I must say I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Emi smiled as she wore a new night dress as it would have to do for now. As Emi and Aurora were about to head into bed, they stopped at a mirror.

"Oh... Maybe just one more time..." Aurora smiled innocently. "Emi, you haven't used your wand yet."

"I'm not sure if I should..." Emi said before looking at her reflection. "...Aw, okay, just this once. Who's gonna know?"

"Make my dress a beautiful ballgown." Aurora said as she used magic to give herself a yellow dress over her night dress.

"I would like a ballgown too," Emi said as she used the wand which gave her a red and white dress like Aurora's. "And a diamond necklace with matching earrings."

The magic granted her wishes as the girls had a lot of fun with the magic so far.

"I'd like a jeweled tiara!" Aurora beamed.

Emi and Aurora giggled a bit from that.

"Okay, okay, enough's enough," Aurora soon said. "It was fun, but we're done. Make them our nightgowns, please."

The magic then changed their dresses back to their pajamas so that they could get some sleep.

"Sure will be nice to get some sleep." Emi smiled.

Aurora allowed Emi to share her bed with her that night as she blew out the candle which left them into the darkness of the night. Emi got comfortable in her space as she felt excited to have a sleepover with an actual Disney Princess.

"Make it pink." Aurora giggled as she used her magic wand again on her nightgown.

"Do the same with mine." Emi added as she used her magic wand on her nightgown as well.

The girls giggled as they fell fast asleep that night.

"Maybe being a princess isn't too hard..." Emi said to herself. "I'm sure I'll be just fine with Aurora..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day soon came.

"Good morning, Your Highness," The Duke greeted Aurora in the throne room. "I do hope you got enough rest."

"Yes, thank you," Aurora smiled. "So, how may I be of service today?"

"Today, you meet with your royal subjects." The Duke replied.

"That should be easy." Emi smiled as she walked in.

"Emi is going to help me some more." Aurora told the Duke.

"Oh, well, I suppose that would be alright if you trust her enough." The Duke replied.

"So, are there many royal subjects to see?" Emi asked the Duke.

"Not too many, ladies." The Duke replied as he opened the doors to the throne room.

However, behind the door were many, many, many villagers who were all anxious to hear from the princess.

"Oh! Oh, my... Does the King really get through them all in just one day?" Aurora asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes, always," The Duke smiled. "Without fail."

"Well, I suppose we should send the first person in then." Aurora said.

"Your Excellency!" Two villagers walked in at once, but they glared at each other as they spoke at once in outrage with each other.

"_Me_ impossible? That wall of yours is the problem!" The first villager glared at the other. "Before you lived there, my tree was free to grow!"

"Yeah, well, good walls make good neighbors!" The second villager glared back. "Except for _your_ kind."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please, one at a time." Aurora told the two villagers.

"You, good man," Emi spoke up to the one on the left. "You speak first."

"Who are you?" The villager asked her.

"I am Emi, and I'm Aurora's little helper for the day, at your service." Emi said with a curtsy.

"Oh... Um... Very well..." The villager replied. "Princess Aurora, this man's apple tree is just over the stone wall between us," he then said as he took out a couple of apples from his pockets. "Apples everywhere! Attracting the squirrels everywhere! Bombarding my vegetables--"

"But he's threatening to chop off every leaf and branch that branches over the wall!" The other villager interrupted. "Just to butcher my tree!** IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!**" he then growled at the first villager.

"Gentlemen, please." Aurora said before starting to think of a solution.

The villagers soon stopped for a moment.

"Now let me think..." Aurora said as she held her head. "I believe I have a solution. Kind sir, would it be acceptable to you if our royal groundskeeper groomed your tree so that it would grow healthier and stronger and away from the wall?"

The villager paused thoughtfully before smiling. "That would be exceedingly generous of you, kind princess!" he said with a beam.

"There, you see? Problem solved." Emi smiled.

"As long as it's acceptable to you too, sir." Aurora said to the other villager.

"Yes, Your Highness!" The other villager beamed happily as he bowed loyally. "That would be most appreciated."

"Heh. That was easy." Emi smiled from that.

"Excellent!" Aurora smiled. "Can we do that, Duke?"

"Of course, Your Highness," The Duke smiled back with a bow. "You just need to fill out the proper forms."

"Good, then," Aurora smiled at the Duke before smiling at the two villagers. "Consider it done."

The two villagers smiled to each other as they now seemed to become friends as they walked off together.

"The proper forms, Your Highness." The Duke told Aurora as he handed over several papers with a quill.

"Goodness!" Aurora gasped as she set the papers in her lap to fill them out. "Well, that's one problem solved... I do hope that the fairies have made it to King Hubert by now."

"Oh, I'm sure they have." Emi smiled.

* * *

** _Meanwhile with King Hubert..._ **

"Oh, I _know _I brought my speech!" King Hubert cried out as he looked through his chest to find only clothes, but so far, no speech. "I must've packed it at least five times!"

The chest was now empty, save for a fluttering moth.

"Pockets! Maybe it's in one of my pockets!" King Hubert said before checking his pockets, though he still had bad luck in his search. "I know, maybe this..."

There was soon a knocking at the door.

"Your Majesty? Everybody is gathered to hear your speech," A frail voice called from the other side of the door. "King Alistar respectfully requests you deliver it in five minutes."

"Five minutes?!" King Hubert gasped as he slammed the door onto the servant at the door, squashing him on the other side. He looked around in confusion as he saw no one there.

The frail voice was soon heard groaning from behind the door.

King Hubert moved the door to see the servant there and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, uh, five minutes... I mean, what an honor!" he then smiled bashfully. "I-I-I'm speechless!" he then whispered to himself as he came back into the room to shut the door behind him. "I _am_ speechless!" he then tried to look for his paper again.

Another knock came to the door which made him shoot his head through a table.

"Huh? What? That couldn't have been five minutes!" King Hubert glared. "Go away!"

"Your Highness, it's us; Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, we have your speech." Flora said from outside the door.

"My speech! My speech!" King Hubert beamed as he rushed to the door to collect the paper and vigorously shook Flora's hand. "Don't know how I could've forgotten it! Thank you all so much! Must make a good first impression! Everyone who's anyone is waiting!"

Flora used the magic from her wand to levitate King Hubert so that he could rush over to give his speech and changed the table piece on his head into his crown.

"Yes, then. Not a moment too soon; I must away with my speech, you." King Hubert said before running off.

The three fairies watched him go and decided to head back home to where they came from.

"Well, ladies, we got King Hubert his speech in time." Merryweather smiled as they met up at a bridge.

"That was a job well done." Fauna smiled back.

"Yes, it was," Flora agreed. "Now let's get out our wands and head back home."

"Our wands? Oh, um, uh..." Merryweather said and tried to think of a way to not reveal she didn't have her wand or Nettle's wand. "Well, I was thinking it's such a lovely day for a walk. Who's with me?"

"Walk?" Fauna asked before giggling a bit as she thought it was a joke. "That's quite amusing, Merryweather."

"Yes, don't be ridiculous," Flora added as she brought out her own wand. "Now take out your wand and let's go. Aurora and Emi will really need us."

The other two fairies soon shrunk in size so that they could fly back to the kingdom, though Merryweather, of course, didn't do that herself.

"Come now, Merryweather; what's keeping you? Take out your wand." Flora told the blue good fairy.

"Oh... I can't, alright?" Merryweather firmly pouted in defeat. "I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Flora asked sharply.

"I was worried about the girls being on their own, so I lent them a couple of wands." Merryweather admitted bashfully.

"Merryweather!" Flora and Fauna gasped.

"Giving your wand away willy-nilly like that!" Flora scolded as her wand seemed to go flying from her hand into a tree with a squirrel in it. "The very idea! _'Here, you go, have a wand. It's only the source of all my power and magic'_!"

The squirrel picked up the wand, chewing it a bit as it thought it was food before its magic made its acorn turn into a pile of many acorns, much to its surprise.

"'But please, take it'!" Flora continued. "_'Not to worry that it could spell disaster!'_ Maybe we should _all_ give them away. Won't that be something?"

One of the acorns soon fell out of the tree and fell on Flora's head, gaining her attention. Flora yelped as she rubbed her head from that. She then flew up to get her wand back from the squirrel and was luckily victorious. The squirrel chattered angrily in defeat from that.

"Giving the girls your wand," Flora sharply told Merryweather. "Do you have _any_ idea what could happen?"

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help," Merryweather pouted. "And they said they weren't even going to use them."

"Them?" Fauna asked. "As in more than one wand?"

"Um... Maybe..." Merryweather said sheepishly.

"Oh, Merryweather, you didn't give them Nettle's wand as well, did you?" Flora asked.

"Well... I thought Emi could use help too..." Merryweather said before she was shrunk down with them. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

They soon flew off to go back to the kingdom as quickly as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Aurora and Emi as another form was being signed.

"Show the next party in, please?" Aurora requested.

A tiny old woman soon walked into the throne room next. "The recent rains have washed away the roads!" she then cried out.

"Weasels are eating my crops!" A man frowned worriedly.

"Might the royal colors be changed to maroon and orange?" An elderly woman asked.

Many villagers had questions, comments, and concerns which weren't as easy as the first two villagers who came by, proving to be overwhelming for both Aurora and Emi.

"Your Highness, perhaps we should stop for the day?" The Duke suggested as he saw how exhausted the girls looked right now. "I-I'm sure your father would understand."

"No, no, I can do this," Aurora said, trying to relax herself. "I promised I would and I will. Ahem... Show the next party in, please."

"How am I supposed to see Pokemon and their trainers if they're gonna be like this?" Emi wearily asked herself.

A villager soon came in next.

"Hello, sir." Emi greeted.

"You see, Your Highness, the locusts ate my crop, my cow was stolen, my pigs died, and a wolf ate my chickens." The farmer listed his problems which sounded very tragic.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," Aurora said as she dried her eyes. "How may I be of service?"

"Well, I replanted my crops, but it would be a great help to get some more chickens." The farmer said hopefully.

"Chickens." Aurora told the Duke.

"Chickens," The Duke nodded as he walked off. "Of course you'll need the forms."

"Of course... Another form..." Aurora sighed to herself from that. "I'm not sure I can do this anymore, Duke."

"Of course you can, just stick with it, perseverance, remember?" The Duke asked before going to a table before seeing there were no more forms. "Oh, dear, it-it appears we've run out of forms. If you'll just excuse me, Your Highness; I'll be back in just a moment."

"Oh, this is much harder than I thought." Aurora sighed to herself.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, did you say something?" The farmer asked.

"No! Uh, no... I was just thinking of a way to solve your problem," Aurora replied. "Excuse us for a moment."

"Aurora, you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking, are you?" Emi whispered to the princess.

"I know I shouldn't rely on anything but good hard work, but..." Aurora whispered back before taking out Merryweather's wand before seeing Emi had the same thing in mind.

"...It couldn't hurt, right...?" Emi said to herself as she brought out Nettle's wand next. "It's for the good of the kingdom."

"Okay, wand, we need chickens, please," Aurora whispered to her wand. "Lots of little chickens."

The magic shot from both wands which soon flooded the throne room with baby chicks all over the place.

"Where did all of these--?" The farmer asked.

"No matter where." Emi smiled.

"All that matters is they're yours, bye-bye." Aurora told the farmer.

"Thank you, but they're a little young, yeah?" The farmer replied worriedly.

"Young? Oh, okay, not a problem..." Emi replied as she took out her wand. "Now, wand, let's try this again. Not little chickens. Big ones! Big!"

Suddenly, the chicks grew in large size as adult hens which seemed to be worse.

"Uh-oh..." Emi frowned.

The farmer looked terrified of the giant chickens.

"Duck!" Aurora cried out, but since she had the wand when she said that, this shot magic out at the farmer which turned him into an actual duck.

"Oh, my gosh..." Emi's eyes widened from that.

* * *

** _Meanwhile with King Hubert..._ **

The royal family was on the way back after the royal conference.

"Well, I say that couldn't have gone better," King Hubert smiled. "The speech was a smashing success! A standing ovation in case you haven't noticed."

"We should be home soon." Philip told them.

"I do hope that Aurora and her new friend have been able to handle everything at the palace," King Stefan replied. "It can be quite a lot."

"I'm sure they've got it all under control." Philip smiled calmly.

* * *

** _Unfortunately, in the throne room..._ **

"This is out of control!" Emi panicked.

"Please, turn the duck into a farmer!" Aurora cried out as she used her wand.

The duck soon changed into a farmer, but a different one from before.

"No, a different farmer!" Emi yelped as she used her wand next.

The farmer changed into another different farmer.

"No, the farmer he was before!" Aurora added as she used her wand again.

The farmer changed back into the form from before again.

"No! _Before_ before!" Emi cried out. "The one he came in as!"

The farmer was then back to the way he was originally.

"Ugh... This is killing me..." Emi sulked a bit.

"Uh, thank you, Your Highness, but perhaps I should come back another time." The farmer suggested as he was about to leave.

"No, no, wait, don't leave." Emi told the farmer.

"We can do this, I promise, and a princess never breaks a promise." Aurora added.

The Duke soon came into the throne room, only to get bombarded by the giant chickens.

"Okay, I need pigs, please," Aurora said calmly as she waved the wand. "It doesn't matter what they look like, as long as they're normal-sized."

And from where the giant chickens stood were now normal-sized, green-colored pigs.

"Oh, my gosh..." Emi groaned a bit. "I can actually feel my hair falling out."

A pig soon climbed up onto a throne to sit in it. The Duke rubbed his eyes wearily at the sight of the pigs before he soon ran off while the girls had a lot of trouble to get through. One of the green pigs had a part of Aurora's dress in its mouth and began to tug at it.

"Oh! You stop that!" Emi scolded the pig.

"Hey, that's my dress!" Aurora cried out as she grabbed her skirt. "Oh, make it stop!"

The magic then made everybody freeze in place like they had been paused.

"Oh, dear..." Emi frowned.

"No, no! Make it all go away!" Aurora cried out.

The magic then made the throne room empty, except for the two of them.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Aurora frowned as she looked at the wand. "I knew we shouldn't have used these."

"We should've just stuck with it and not look for an easy way out," Emi added. "Alright, alright, we can fix this."

Aurora took a deep breath before she would use the wand again. "Okay... Bring back the same furniture, the same farmer, and no pigs." she then started.

"Only normal-sized, happy, healthy, brown cows." Emi added.

The two girls then used magic to help the throne room again only for the room to be filled with several cows, but luckily, the farmer and the furniture came back.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Emi gave a small, half-smile.

The farmer looked surprised as he didn't know how he disappeared or reappeared into the throne room. The Duke tried to get into the room, shoving the door against one cow. The cow seemed to glare at him from the discomfort before she rammed against him.

"Oh, poor Duke." Emi said to herself from that.

"Alrighty, there you go! Cows!" Aurora smiled at the farmer. "Hopefully you can make a very good living with an entire herd. So, if you'll just take them home now... Please... Because I'm done." she then said, a bit tiredly.

"Your Majesty, I am so very grateful, but I only room for three cows," The farmer replied. "I can't take any more than that! If that's alright."

"Of course." Aurora said.

"Thank you so much!" The farmer smiled as he took three cows from the crowd and went to leave with them.

"Happy to be of help!" Aurora smiled back before sighing. "Oh, what a mess... What are we gonna do with all of these cows?"

"I guess we could get the wands." Emi suggested.

Aurora soon stopped Emi from taking out her wand.

"Aurora..." Emi said from that.

"No, we have to stick with it... Perseverance," Aurora told her. "I promise not to use this, no magic, I took the easy way, and look at me today~"

A couple of cows mooed from that.

"I'll figure out what to do~," Aurora smiled to help motivate Emi in the lesson of the story. "Use my head, see it through, Here and now I will start, leading with my heart~"

"You're right." Emi smiled back before she and Aurora opened the doors.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I promise to get to each and every one of you and to thank you for your patience, we have a gift for all of you." Aurora told the villagers.

Emi helped open the doors to show the bunch of cows to the villagers to feed them all with. "Who would like a cow?" she then asked.

The villagers beamed from that as they ran into the throne room to each collect a cow of their very own.

"We'll take that as a yes." Emi smiled.

"She's got the keys to the kingdom!~" The villagers sang happily as they carried Aurora.

"It's all up to me~," Aurora smiled with Emi. "I've shown them what a princess can be~"


	4. Chapter 4

The Duke was seen riding on the back of one of the cows. The royal carriage was soon pulling in just then.

"Stop the coach!" The Duke cried out.

The coachman soon stopped the carriage and the cow also stopped, making the Duke ride out into the ground as King Hubert, King Stefan, Philip, and Queen Leah came out to see him.

"Cows! A herd of cows!" The Duke told them.

"Wha...? Where?" King Stefan asked.

"The throne room, Your Majesty!" The Duke cried out.

"The throne room?" King Stefan repeated in disbelief. "Are you mad?"

"No, no, not mad!" The Duke told him. "Cows and chickens! A-A-A-And pigs too! Quickly! You must see!"

The royal family and Philip soon rushed to the castle with the Duke.

* * *

The last villager soon left with the last cow.

"Okay, then!" Aurora called out with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness." The villager smiled back as he left with this new cow.

"Finally, the last cow." Emi sighed after they closed the doors.

Aurora and Emi soon rushed back to the thrones to sit down in.

"We did it." Aurora smiled with Emi in relief.

"See?! Look! COWS!" The Duke cried out as he opened the doors to show the royal family what he saw before.

Only for them to not see any cows, chickens, or pigs in the throne room.

"Hello." Emi waved to the royal family bashfully.

"But... But.. There were, Your Highness..." The Duke told them as Queen Leah began to giggle. "Cows and chickens! Huge chickens! And green pigs!"

The Good Fairies soon flew over to Emi and Aurora.

"And do you see any of those cows and green pigs now?" King Stefan asked the Duke.

"No, Your Highness, they're gone," The Duke said lowly with defeat. "All of them... Gone..."

"I think that guy could use a vacation." Emi suggested as the Duke began to leave.

"I think you might be right, dear." Queen Leah said.

"Are you alright, girls?" Flora asked Aurora and Emi.

"What's this about pigs and cows?" Fauna added.

"A long story, but we certainly won't be needing these anymore." Aurora said as she took the wand out to give back to the blue good fairy.

"Yes, thank you, Merryweather." Emi added as she did the same with the wand she was given.

"So, how did everything go, my darling?" Philip asked Aurora.

Aurora giggled as she hugged and kissed him. "It was a total zoo, but I did learn a great deal about perseverance." she said with a small smile while Emi smiled back.

"I sure did myself." Emi added from that.

"What was that, girls?" Queen Leah smiled to them.

"When something becomes difficult, I must stick with it and not look for an easy way out." Aurora replied.

"Because if you try to look for an easy way out, then it'll turn into trouble." Emi said.

"You're exactly right, girls." King Stefan approved of their lessons that were well learned.

"Well, banquet, anyone?" Aurora invited.

* * *

They all met together at the dining table to welcome each other back home with a meal.

"Welcome back home, to my family and friends!" Aurora smiled. "While running the castle was exciting and a challenge, it's even better to have you back."

Everyone soon clapped afterwards.

"Haha! Fabulous job, my dear!" King Hubert beamed to his daughter-in-law.

"Yes... In spite of the rumorous cows." King Stefan added.

"And green pigs!" King Hubert laughed at that with his old friend.

"Not to mention, giant chickens!" Philip joined in as they all shared a laugh together.

"Well, let's eat, shall we?" King Hubert asked.

A giant chicken drumstick then fell flat on the table which nearly shook them a bit from the vibration.

"So... About those giant chickens..." Aurora giggled sheepishly to her family.

Emi soon vanished from the kingdom and reappeared in her hiding spot.

* * *

Pikachu beamed once he saw her. "Emi, you're back!"

"Shh~" Emi shushed before hugging him. "Hey, Pikachu."

They soon looked back at the book as it showed Aurora again.

"Thanks, Aurora." Emi smiled from Aurora's help.

"What happened?" Pikachu asked her.

"It's... Sort of a long story..." Emi replied.

"I sure learned my lesson," Aurora told Emi through the book. "I never should've taken the easy way out using magic. I guess you could say, I, uh, chickened out."

Emi laughed a little from that with Aurora.

"But you know, some things just take hard work," Aurora advised. "And when you persevere and give it your all, you can always be proud of yourself. It was wonderful visiting with you. See you soon!" she then said before waving.

Emi smiled as she waved back and was about to close the book. Pikachu and the other Pokemon looked very curious of what Emi had been through, but it seemed that they would have to wait to find out a little later on.

"No, it's never a good idea to take the easy way out," A voice said as the pages seemed to flip a bit to show an Arabian princess. "Sometimes you have to work hard to follow your dreams. I know another princess who found that out the hard way."

"Another princess?" Emi asked.

"Hey, there! You found me!" A voice spoke up. "It's me, Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Emi smiled.

"You will never believe what just happened," Jasmine began to tell her. "I was trying to do something really important, but it turned out to be really hard too, and everyone kept telling me to give up. Well, I was determined to show them I could do it, but you know who else I had to prove it to?"

"Yourself." Emi guessed.

"That's right." Jasmine nodded.

"When did this happen?" Emi asked.

"It happened when Aladdin and Genie were away for a few days," Jasmine replied. "What happened was--... Well, why don't I just show you?" she then suggested. "Come on!"

"Alright, but I'm not going alone this time." Emi said as Meowth came in after finding the hiding spot.

"Hey, Emi, are ya in here?" Meowth asked. "Oh, there you are."

"Meowth, good timing." Emi smiled at him.

"Uh, thanks, I think," Meowth smiled back before warning her. "Everybody's lookin' for ya."

"They'll have to wait, you and I are about to go into a book." Emi told him.

"Oh, okay, glad that we--Huh?!" Meowth smiled before his eyes widened. "Emi, what're ya talkin' about?!"

The book soon glowed which took both of them away from where they once were and sent them right into the book as Pikachu and the other Pokemon sat together.


	5. Chapter 5

The book soon showed a herd of horses running by. As they ran off, the palace of Agrabah was shown, home of Princess Jasmine and now currently, Aladdin, but he wasn't here today.

"So, Rajah, what does my day look like today?" Jasmine smiled at her pet tiger as she looked into her mirror.

Rajah gave her some papers that he carried in his mouth.

"Well, that isn't too bad," Jasmine said as she took the papers, but it was one paper all folded up with more sections, much to her dismay. "Oh, dear! Better get started. It looks like it's gonna be a busy one."

Emi and Meowth soon appeared in her room, but unlike Emi's appearance in Aurora's story, they had a rough landing, but thankfully not on top of Jasmine or Rajah.

"Ugh... That was rough..." Meowth groaned.

"Yeah... You gonna be okay, Meowth?" Emi asked.

"I think so." Meowth replied.

Rajah growled at the two at first as he was about to leave Jasmine's room.

"Yaugh!" Meowth yelped and clung onto Emi.

"Easy! Easy!" Emi cried out.

Jasmine was about to go straight to work until she saw that they had company. "Huh? Who are you?" she then asked.

"Um, hello, Princess Jasmine," Emi said. "My name is Emi and this is Meowth."

"Hello." Meowth smiled before still getting scared by Rajah.

Rajah growled at the Pokemon.

"Rajah!" Jasmine scolded. "I'm so sorry if my tiger scared your, um, cat?"

"She doesn't know about Pokemon?" Meowth whispered to Emi.

"I guess not." Emi whispered back.

"I have to get to work." Jasmine said to them.

"Then... Let us come with you." Emi replied strongly.

"Yeah, we could help make your work go much faster." Meowth smiled.

Jasmine gasped a bit while Rajah looked surprised.

"Was it somethin' I said?" Meowth asked.

"Your cat talked..." Jasmine said. "A lot like Iago."

"Uh, yeah, he learned how to talk by reading and listening to singing lessons." Emi said.

"Emi, that's not how it--" Meowth said only to get his mouth pinched shut by Emi's fingertips which made him muffle.

"Well, all right," Jasmine replied. "I suppose I could have a helping hand or paw."

"Great." Emi smiled.

* * *

They soon went out to carry out Jasmine's royal duties for the day which were quite busy of course.

"I now declare this rug shop open!" Jasmine told the people as she cut the ribbons with a pair of scissors as Carpet marked this down in a notepad to check it off the list.

* * *

Next, they were on elephants as they passed by the people as Jasmine waved at them.

"This ride is makin' me a little sick," Meowth groaned. "Maybe I shouldn't have bet James that I could eat all those truffles in under a minute."

"Oh, Meowth..." Emi sighed and rolled her eyes from that.

"Get ready to ride, your ship of the desert, your new camel!" Jasmine announced like a game show host as a man stood beside her while wheeling a spinning a platform to show a camel on display.

The camel soon spat in Jasmine, Emi, and Meowth's direction.

"Duck!" Emi yelped from that.

"Ew!" Meowth grimaced.

Luckily, they all ducked down, though Carpet reminded Jasmine that she still had a busy schedule to worry about.

"Oh, right, my portrait." Jasmine said.

"Boy, that sounds familiar." Emi said to herself.

Carpet soon flew them back to the palace as they passed the people in the marketplace.

"Hey. How you doin'? How's the wife? Love the hair." Meowth chuckled as he waved at the people.

* * *

Once they were at the balcony of the palace, Emi knew why the portrait painting sounded familiar as Jasmine was in a dress that made her feel like a peacock. Meowth gagged a bit from the dress as it looked a little hideous to him.

"Will you be much longer?" Jasmine sighed. "Not like I have much better to do."

"Princess Jasmine, please try to remain still." The portrait painter told her as she scratched herself a little.

"Ugh, this looks ridiculous," Jasmine said. "I feel like a peacock." 

"You sure look the part." Meowth agreed.

"I was born to be a peacock, but I got switched as an egg and now look at me!" Iago added as he shook his tail-feathers.

"This is all I do," Jasmine pouted as she walked away from her spot. "Pose at parades and go to camel shows. Smile and wave! Smile and wave! Nothing really important or challenging..."

The portrait painter panicked as Jasmine wasn't standing in place. "Next time, I paint a bowl of fruit." The artist muttered to himself as he grabbed the portrait and took it with him to follow Jasmine so that he could finish it.

"I'm not just a peacock princess!" Jasmine continued as she ranted a bit to herself. "I speak several languages! I can name every one of the 40 Thieves!"

"Wow... Good one..." Emi said. "I can name all original 140 Pokémon."

"_All_ 40?" Iago asked Jasmine. "It's always the last three that often stump me!"

"Really?" Meowth asked him.

"Oh, yeah, all those names, ya know..." Iago replied.

"I'm just not living up to my full potential," Jasmine continued. "I could be of full service to the community. Helping in schools or in hospitals."

"Hmm... Guess I never thought about it like that before..." Emi said to herself.

"How about helping me, Your Highness?" The portrait painter begged as he put the easel down once he was in front of her. "Everyone is waiting for this portrait; the daily scroll needs a picture, the royal publicist needs a copy for the camel show..."

"I want to do something different!" Jasmine told him.

"I'll call the Royal Dressmaker." The portrait painter offered.

"Not with her clothes!" Emi told him as she knew how Jasmine felt. "With her life!"

"Yeah." Meowth nodded.

"Another satin gown, Another rose bouquet, Another king, another ring, another boring day~," Jasmine sang to herself as she tossed out the rose bouquet onto the portrait painter who seemed to be having a rough day as she came out to the balcony with Emi, Meowth, and Iago. "I'm gonna sound the call from Mecca to Siam, I'm more than a Peacock Princess, I am~"

"Yeah, right." Iago scoffed.

"I am." Jasmine told him.

"Not quite." Meowth said as he gestured to Jasmine wearing the peacock dress.

Jasmine soon got out of the peacock dress with a small smile. "I smile and I wave, I wave and then I smile~," she sang as she came to the portrait painter's easel. "I sit on one more camel's hump for one more bumpy mile, I'm not just one more silk in Daddy's Caravan, I'm more than a Peacock Princess, I am~"

Carpet soon flew by to take her for a ride.

"I believe she is." Iago told Meowth.

Meowth nodded as he and Emi got on carpet with Jasmine.

"I can find a cure, I can help the poor, I could soar if they'd give me half a chance~," Jasmine sang as she flew on Carpet through the skies as they flew through the clouds with Emi and Meowth. "When will they get a clue?, There's so much that I can do~"

* * *

As they landed close by a fountain, peacocks noticed them and they began to run around them before separating, giving the five of them room enough to dance. Carpet spun around with them inside before they were let out, wobbling slightly before they began to dance together.

"You can knock 'em flat~" Iago sang before he got trampled by the peacocks.

"Be a diplomat~" Jasmine smiled before she picked him up.

"It's apparent that girl's got talent~" Iago sang before he began to fly around.

"Send The Sultan a royal telegram; I'm more than a peacock princess~" Jasmine sang back.

"You're more than a peacock princess~" Iago sang to her.

"I'm/You're more than a peacock princess~" Jasmine and Iago sang together.

"I am~" Jasmine smiled.

"You are!" Emi and Meowth smiled back.

"By far." Jasmine smiled back.

"A star!" Iago beamed.

The portrait painter ran down the stairs, only to fall with his artwork with paint everywhere.

"I am." Jasmine smiled as they finished.

Emi decided to help up the portrait painter with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Emi, Jasmine, Iago, and Meowth soon began to make their way to the Sultan.

"I'm not getting anywhere talking to myself," Jasmine told the others as they walked off. "I'm going to talk to my father."

"I just hope that he listens." Emi replied.

The Sultan walked down the steps with another man as the four followed after him.

"Ah, Father, I was just looking for you." Jasmine said.

"And it appears you have found me." The Sultan replied.

"Can we talk?" Jasmine asked him.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" The Sultan glanced at her.

"I need more to do." Jasmine explained to her father.

"Oh, good, there's another camel show tomorrow." The Sultan smiled.

"Oh, boy." Emi sighed from that.

"No, more useful things," Jasmine told her father. "More challenging! Cutting ribbons at the opening of shops... Posing for portraits... It's not me."

"Oh, but you do it so well." The Sultan smiled.

"He's not wrong." Meowth said to Emi.

"Meowth..." Emi grumbled from that.

"What?" Meowth shrugged. "What'd I say?"

"Father!" Jasmine cried out.

"Okay, okay, so it's a job you want." The Sultan replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, something meaningful." Emi smiled with Jasmine.

"And challenging." Jasmine added.

"Of real importance to the kingdom." Emi and Jasmine smiled together.

"Ah! I have the perfect job for you." The Sultan smiled then.

"Oh, wonderful!" Emi approved of that.

"Really?" Jasmine smiled hopefully.

"Something meaningful, of real importance, now are you sure you're up for it?" The Sultan replied.

"Yes, Father!" Jasmine beamed. "I also hope to have Emi there with me."

"I will," Emi promised. "So, what is it, sir?"

"Ahem... Royal Assistant Educator!" The Sultan proclaimed of the job.

"Great!" Emi smiled before she and Jasmine became curious about the job.

"Uh, what will we be doing?" Jasmine asked her father.

"Eh, what will you be doing?" The Sultan replied. "Why, working with your cousin Sharma at the Royal Academy's scholars! You can start today."

"Thank you, Father!" Jasmine beamed then. "That's wonderful!"

"So, where are we head?" Emi asked.

"Come right this way, uh, Ami, is it?" The Sultan replied.

"No, no, it's actually Emi." Emi corrected.

"Ah, right, Emi." The Sultan replied.

* * *

A young boy came out and got the doors for them as they passed by.

"Good morning, Hakeem." Jasmine greeted.

"Good morning, Princess," The boy replied. "Y-Your Highness."

"What's going with those two guards and that horse?" Emi asked as she saw two guards with an angry horse.

"Hmm... Yes... What do we have here?" The Sultan wondered that himself.

"Some of the palace guards tried riding Sahara again." Hakeem replied.

"Captain, you know it was my wife and only my wife who could ever ride Sahara!" The Sultan glared sharply.

The captain of the guard simply smiled sheepishly before waving while on Sahara.

"I trust that Sahara's been teaching them a lesson or two." The Sultan told the others while Hakeem chuckled from that.

"You could say that, Your Highness." Hakeem smiled innocently.

Sahara soon began to give the captain a wild ride before bucking him off, sending him flying into fertilizer.

"Oh, dear..." Emi remarked.

"Glad I ain't that guy." Meowth chuckled to himself.

"Bring Sahara to me, Hakeem," The Sultan requested to the boy. "I have his treat for the day."

The other man soon presented the dish for the horse which was a shiny, red apple. Hakeem soon brought Sahara over to the Sultan.

"Hello, Sahara." Jasmine smiled calmly.

The horse neighed violently as he looked grumpy with her.

"Careful, Jasmine," The Sultan warned. "If not for this apple, Sahara wouldn't allow even myself near her. Isn't it beautiful."

Hakeem did his best to keep Sahara calm as it was apart of his job.

"Eh, if you like the featherless type; to me, a horse is a horse." Iago shrugged.

"Oh, not Sahara, Iago," The Sultan told the parrot. "Sahara was Jasmine's mother's favorite and every day I come to be reminded of her beauty."

Jasmine smiled softly as she heard about her mother.

"Of her strength... Of her courage..." The Sultan continued as he came to take care of the horse for Hakeem.

"Enjoy your visit, Father." Jasmine smiled.

"Let me guess; he's going away for a couple of days?" Emi guessed based from when she met Aurora and her family.

"Oh, yes, how did you know?" Jasmine asked.

"Lucky guess." Emi replied.

"And you enjoy your visit with Sharma and the school." The Sultan smiled as he walked off with Sahara to put the horse in the stables while Jasmine waved goodbye to him.

"Oh, we will." Emi smiled.

Suddenly, a certain monkey fell from the tree as he ate some fruit.

"Wah!" Meowth yelped as he ran to hide from that.

"Abu, you're not supposed to be eating Father's figs," Jasmine giggled as she took the fruit from the monkey. "Your obsession with those figs will get you in trouble someday."

"Meowth, you can come out now." Emi smiled.

Meowth stepped out a bit.

"That's just Abu," Jasmine told Meowth. "He's Aladdin's best friend."

"Uh, well, good to meet ya then." Meowth said to Abu.

* * *

They then heard a bell ring.

"That sounded like a school bell." Emi said.

"Yep," Jasmine replied. "It's time to see my cousin and it's also time to go to work. Royal Assistant Educator to the rescue! Now, tell me about yourself... What do you do?" she then asked the younger girl.

"Oh, I'm a princess too actually." Emi stated truthfully.

"It's true," Meowth smiled. "Although, she's kinda learning how to be a princess."

"Well, I suppose I could help teach you about that since I was born a princess." Jasmine smiled back.

"That sounds great, Jasmine." Emi smiled as they came to the schoolhouse.

And as they arrived at the schoolhouse, they heard a commotion going on in the building.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally! Something important," Jasmine smiled at first. "I can't wait to get started."

Emi smiled back before they heard the fuss as a young woman rushed out with blue and purple clothes who looked a lot like Jasmine physically. "You must be Jasmine's cousin..." she said.

"That's me!" Sharma replied quickly. "I'm taking a mental health day. If you have any problems, call the guards! And make sure you call lots of them!" she then told her cousin before she ran off like she was running for her life.

"Whoa, the children must be a handful." Emi said.

"I suppose that's kids for ya." Meowth shrugged.

Jasmine came with Emi into the classroom to see young boys and girls sitting quietly and politely as the doors shut behind them.

"I don't get it; why would we need to call the guards in case these kids gave us trouble? They seem so innocent." Emi smiled to herself.

"Wait fer it." Meowth whispered.

"Ahem... Hello, I'm Princess Jasmine and this is Emi and Meowth," Jasmine smiled as she came to the front of the classroom as she took the book to help teach the kids. "But for today, I would like you to treat me like you would any other teacher."

"There it is." Meowth mumbled.

"Now what were you doing before we came in?" Emi asked the kids.

The kids then began to get rowdy and rough, causing all sorts of chaos in the classroom.

"And that would be what they were doing before we came in." Meowth muttered.

"Okay, I kinda see why we would need guards..." Emi said nervously.

"I guess it could be worse, right?" Meowth asked them before yelping.

"Play with me, Kitty!" A little girl smiled as she pulled on his tail.

"Hey, watch it with the tail!" Meowth told her.

A little boy drew a picture of Jasmine on the wall. Jasmine took his crayon away before washing off the drawing.

"Hey, that's mine!" The boy complained before he took out a new crayon and ran off with it.

"Hey, give me that!" Emi called out as she chased after the boy.

The boy laughed as he drew more on the walls before running away from her. Two girls soon had a pillow fight together before hitting Jasmine as she got in the middle of it.

"You kids stop this right now!" Emi yelled out as she ran after the girls as they ran away. "You okay, Jasmine?"

"I... I think so..." Jasmine said as she spat out some feathers.

"Someone help!" Meowth screamed as he was before carried off by one of the girls.

"Meowth!" Emi gasped. "Hey, you kids cut it out!"

Three boys behind Jasmine soon grabbed the rug from underneath her and pulled it out which made her fly up from the floor and land into a pot that a girl pushed over. Jasmine tried to chase after him while still wedged into the pot.

"Please let me go!" Meowth begged.

"Let go of him!" Emi glared as she tried to grab Meowth's front paws.

"My kitty!" The girl glared back as she pulled on Meowth's tail.

"Aaaugh!" Meowth yelled out. "This is really uncomfortable!"

"If only you had a PokeBall, I could return you into it; that way, you wouldn't be in this situation." Emi told him.

"You're tellin' me!" Meowth cried out.

A boy laughed as he chased one a girl with a snake he had found.

"Jasmine, do you mind handling him while I handle getting Meowth from this one?" Emi asked.

"Oh! You get that snake away from Mei!" Jasmine cried out as she came after the boy.

Emi soon pulled harder and took Meowth away from the prying girl. The girl soon sniffled from that like she was going to cry. Meowth simply sighed as he already knew what this meant. The girl then let out a pretty loud cry.

"Keep that snake away from ME!" Jasmine cried out as she ran out of the schoolhouse, but soon tripped and fell into a mud puddle as the kids kept raising Cain.

"Kid Pile on Jasmine!" A group of kids jeered before they piled on top of their princess.

Meowth was seen in the girl's grip again after her crying got too much for him. "Okay, okay, it's gonna be alright, don't cry!" he told her. "Mei, is it? Uh, that's a pretty name!"

"All right, you guys asked for it." Emi sharply told the kids. She and Jasmine both soon left Meowth alone with the children so they could get Rajah.

"Don't leave me heeere!" Meowth cried out.

"We'll be right back, Meowth!" Emi told him.

Meowth panicked as the kids fought over playing with him since they thought he was a talking cat.

* * *

A few seconds later, Emi and Jasmine back; only they brought, along with them, a surprise. The kids still acted rowdy as Rajah came into the room. The kids then quieted down as the tiger snarled at them to settle down. Emi smirked a bit as she knew that they could count on Rajah.

"It's a bigger kitty cat!" A boy called out happily.

"And that's your cue to run!" Meowth told Jasmine and Emi and Rajah.

And so, they began to run off as not even a ferocious tiger to scare the kids into behaving.

* * *

The kids laughed as they ran circles around a tree as the others hid at the top of it to get away from the kids.

"Oh, guys, I give up." Jasmine sighed.

"Thankfully these kids will go home and then we can go inside and get cleaned up." Emi said.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the kids to go home, so they went back over to the palace to get a bath from a woman who was Jasmine's lady-in-waiting.

"Thank you for this, ma'am," Emi smiled. "I can tell we really need this."

"Of course, you're welcome too, dear," The woman smiled back. "I am Aneesa."

"It's very nice to meet you." Emi told her.

"It's nice to meet you too," Aneesa said. "I don't believe I've seen you around Agrabah before."

"Oh, I live very, very far away from here," Emi smiled. "I thought I'd come by here for a visit."

"While also learning something." Meowth said as he tended to his tail.

"Is this your kitten?" Aneesa asked.

"Ah, yes, he's very, very special." Emi smiled sheepishly.

"All right, let's get your water ready so you can soak and get cleaned up." Aneesa smiled back to her, a bit maternally.

Emi smiled from that as she felt safe around Aneesa like she would with her own mother.

"Those kids were horrible." Meowth said.

"I wasn't this bad at that age, was I?" Emi asked herself. "Sure, Ash bugged me sometimes, but that's just what brothers and sisters do sometimes."

"Oh, it was a disaster, Aneesa; I just wanted to show my father I could handle more," Jasmine sighed to her lady-in-waiting. "What was I thinking?"

"You underestimate yourselves, my dears," Aneesa told Jasmine and Emi. "Next time, both of you try to treat the children the way I treated Jasmine at that age." 

"Was I that bad?" Jasmine asked her.

"_That_ bad? An absolute nightmare!" Aneesa chuckled softly. "But I learned to stay strong, I didn't give up."

"You persevered?" Emi guessed.

"You are right." Aneesa smiled from that as she waved her hand in the bathwater a bit.

"I don't know if I can do it." Jasmine frowned.

"You have to believe you can," Aneesa smiled encouragingly. "You are stronger than you realize."

"My mother used to tell me that too." Emi smiled to herself.

"You both really think?" Jasmine smiled back hopefully.

"I know," Aneesa replied. "Dear, are you staying over?"

"Um, yes, I believe I am." Emi said.

"Especially since we don't have anywhere else to stay." Meowth said.

They soon went to continue to take their bath as Aneesa went to make some sleeping space for Emi and Meowth along with some pajamas.

* * *

Once Jasmine and Emi were dressed and ready for bed, it was time for them and Meowth to sleep. 

"Sleep is just what we need." Emi advised.

"I know I do after a day like today." Meowth agreed.

Aneesa smiled as she tucked them and Jasmine into bed, almost like a mother would.

"Be strong, never give up. Be strong, never give up." Emi and Jasmine told themselves as they were drifting off to sleep.

Aneesa smiled as she gently stroked Jasmine's hair back a bit and walked off to let the girls sleep. Meowth beamed comfortably as he fell asleep with the girls.

* * *

The next day soon came. It was a bit of an early morning, but Emi and Jasmine heard something that woke them up.

"Ugh... What is that?" Emi mumbled.

They soon saw a small pile of pebbles on the floor before seeing another pebble being thrown in. The two girls came to the window to see why that was happening and looked down to see that it was a certain servant boy.

"Hakeem?" Emi asked. "What's going on?"

"Please, Your Highness, may I speak to you?" Hakeem asked Jasmine.

"Of course, we'll be right down." Jasmine replied as she walked off with Emi.

Meowth groaned as he followed the girls outside.

* * *

"I don't know how it happened." Hakeem frowned as they came to the horse stables which were now empty.

"And you couldn't have waited another hour to tell us?!" Meowth complained.

"I need my beauty sleep." Iago agreed with a yawn.

"When did you last see him, Hakeem?" Jasmine asked the servant boy.

"Last night," Hakeem replied. "I closed the stables and when I arrived this morning, the gate was open and Sahara was gone."

"And you're sure you closed the gate?" Emi asked.

"I think so..." Hakeem said, though he began to worry he would get scolded. "Oh, if I lose this job... This helps feed and clothe my brothers and sisters!"

"You won't lose your job, Hakeem." Jasmine told the servant boy.

"Well, you know how your father feels about that horse," Hakeem replied. "And it was my job to make sure the gate was shut."

"It was a little mistake," Emi told him. "Don't worry about it."

Jasmine paused thoughtfully before she had an idea. "I'll send some men to look for Sahara," she then told the servant boy. "He couldn't have gone far."

"The guards were already kind enough to search this morning, but they found nothing," Hakeem said before sighing. "It's no use."

"No, Hakeem, you mustn't give up," Jasmine told him as she put her hands on his shoulders to help soothe him. "I'll figure it out. I promise."

"I don't know how, Your Highness," Hakeem pouted. "And now I gotta get to school."

"Then you should go," Emi told him. "We'll find some way to help you out, especially with Jasmine's father."

"That's right, we'll find Sahara before Father brings him his daily apple." Jasmine said.

Hakeem walked off as he looked very dejected.

"Don't worry." Jasmine told him.

"How can I not?" Hakeem sulked.

"Poor Hakeem," Jasmine pouted. "And my poor father if he finds out the horse is missing."

"I'm glad _I_ didn't let that horse out." Meowth said.

"Oh, man, that would be the worst, right?!" Iago added.

"What could have happened?" Jasmine wondered. "It's just not like Hakeem to let the gate open."

"I say we look for clues." Emi suggested.

"The horse is gone, how's that for a clue?" Iago asked.

"What do we have here?" Emi asked as she picked up a half-eaten fig. "A half-eaten fig? Interesting..."

"They found a half-eaten fig!" Iago called out. "Stop the presses!"

"This isn't just any fig, it tells a very interesting story," Jasmine smirked towards a certain animal. "Doesn't it, Abu?"

Abu chattered nervously with a shrug.

"What's the matter, Abu?" Emi smirked. "Does this fig make you nervous?"

Abu still chattered sheepishly to the girls.

"Do you know about something that happened to Sahara?" Jasmine asked.

Abu whistled a bit as he looked very nervous.

"ABU!" The girls called out to him sharply.

* * *

Abu was soon seen on a hay bale, looking nervous as Meowth and Iago were going to be questioning him.

"Do you expect this court to believe you're totally innocent?!" Iago glared sharply.

"Uh-huh..." Abu uttered out weakly.

"Where were you on the night of question?!" Meowth glared.

"Meowth, Iago, please let me and Jasmine handle this." Emi said.

Meowth and Iago grumbled a bit from that.

"So, uh, Abu, where were you on the night of question?" Jasmine softly asked the monkey.

"Is there an echo in here?" Iago deadpanned.

"Did you see Sahara last night before he disappeared?" Emi asked the monkey.

Abu gulped a bit as he still felt nervous.

"We want the truth!" Meowth called out as he banged a judge's gavel into the hay. "WE CAN HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

"Oh, boy." Emi rolled her eyes from that.

Abu chattered with a small nod from Emi's question.

"Aha!" Iago smirked before falling off his hay bale and onto the hay bale Abu was on.

"When?" Jasmine asked. "When did you last see him?"

Abu seemed to shrug again.

"This is gettin' us nowhere," Meowth replied. "Let's play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'."

"_I'll_ be Bad Cop!" Iago decided.

"Me and Jasmine will handle this you, two." Emi told the parrot and Pokemon as she grabbed them by their tails and pulled them away from Abu.

"Yes," Jasmine added softly as she looked at Abu. "Do you know what happened?"

Abu chattered with a small nod.

"Can you show us?" Emi asked.

Abu shook his head from that.

"You can tell us, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Jasmine smiled softly to Abu.

"Objection!" Meowth and Iago glared before seeing Emi glare back.

"What?" Iago shrugged.

Emi dropped them both onto the ground for that.

"Ow!" Iago and Meowth yelled out.

"Please, Abu, it's important." Jasmine told the monkey.

Abu soon showed one finger before acting like his stomach was growling before pointing to his mouth.

"Heh. The monkey's a mime, who knew?" Iago smirked.

"Okay, either he was or is hungry." Emi said.

Abu pointed to her as that was what he was trying to say before he continued to chatter.

"I guess she's a genius at this too." Iago smirked.

Abu soon began to act out that he was picking something to eat.

"You're reaching for the stars!" Iago guessed.

Abu shook his head as he tried again.

"You're trying to catch Butterfrees!" Meowth guessed.

Abu shook his head yet again as he did what he tried to do.

"You were trying to pick something." Emi guessed.

Abu nodded, telling Emi she was right again.

"What? What did ya pick?" Iago asked. "Camels?"

"Uh-uh." Abu chattered as he tried to tell them.

"Pommegrantes?" Meowth guessed. "No?"

"Oh! I got it! I got it!" Iago replied. "Watermelons!"

"Figs." Emi guessed as she picked up the half-eaten fig.

Abu chattered excitedly as that was right.

"You were hungry and picking some figs!" Jasmine concluded.

"When the tray ran out!" Iago added from Abu's story with a guess. "So you took Sahara out to the store to get some more and you parked him in an illegal spot and he was towed! Ding-Ding-Ding! What do I win?"

"I doubt that's actually what happened." Meowth said.

"Meowth, that's probably the first thing you've said that makes sense to me." Emi remarked.

Abu chattered as he ran toward a stable to explain more of his story.

"You were eating a fig, a lot of figs, then you felt a little woozy, then whoa! You went up and the handle went down..." Emi said as she watched Abu closely before he fell through the door with his tail grabbing the latch which opened the door with him inside the stable. "Abu, it was you... You let him out."

"Uh-huh." Abu frowned.

"Guilty, guilty, GUILTY!" Iago called out.

"Alright, let's give it a rest." Meowth told him.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Emi asked Jasmine.

"Yes, Emi," Jasmine replied before they walked off. "We have to go after him."

"I'm sorry, we?" Meowth asked.

"You heard Hakeem!" Iago added as he flew towards Jasmine as she took out a rope. "The royal guards couldn't find Sahara, what makes you think I can?"

"I have to at least try," Jasmine replied. "Hakeem could lose his job and it wasn't even his fault."

"Now we just need a way to keep your father away from Sahara." Emi said as they came onto Carpet to go for a ride.

"I think I know just the person that can keep him busy." Jasmine smiled.

Emi looked curious.

* * *

They soon came into the palace to ask for help.

"But h-how do I do that? Keep him occupied?" Aneesa asked the girls. "What would I do?"

"You're clever," Jasmine replied warmly. "Just keep him away from the stables until we find Sahara and bring him."

"Oh, Jasmine, I don't know I'm not good at this kind of thing." Aneesa frowned.

"Please," Jasmine pouted. "You have to try."

"But I--" Aneesa stuttered.

"Be strong, never give up," Jasmine replied with a wink. "Any of that sound familiar?"

"Oh, you," Aneesa smiled warmly from that. "You always were a good listener."

"Thank you, Aneesa." Jasmine smiled back.

"Don't thank me yet." Aneesa replied.

Jasmine came out onto the balcony to meet the others.

"All right, here we go." Emi said as they came onto Carpet.

"Come on, Abu." Jasmine told the monkey.

Abu shook his head as he decided to sit this out.

"You're the only one who knows which way he went," Emi told Abu. "You have to come."

Abu still refused to come along.

"You're right, Abu, stay here," Jasmine sighed from that. "When my father learns you were the one who let his prized horse escape, he won't be too mad."

"Yeah, nice knowing ya, pal." Iago said as he hugged Abu slightly before leaving him.

"Uh-oh..." Abu muttered before he jumped onto Carpet with Jasmine and Emi.

"Which way, Abu?" Emi asked.

Abu chattered as he came to the front and pointed to the way. Carpet soon flew off forward. Iago flew himself after them.

"Good luck, Aneesa." Emi said to herself as they flew off.

* * *

They soon began to fly past the marketplace which was a bit farther than they thought Sahara would be.

"Sahara must have ran off, not stopping until he found water." Emi said.

"Let's make reality your friend here," Iago told the girls. "**YOU'RE BOTH IN OVER YOUR HEADS! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!**"

"Well, we believe there is." Emi retorted.

"Yeah!" Jasmine added before looking down at Carpet. "Can't you go any faster?"

Carpet then sped itself up while flying with them.

"That answer your question?" Emi asked Jasmine.

"Good enough for me!" Jasmine replied.

Iago then spun around from the crossfire before he crashed into the wall.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Meowth remarked from that.

"He'll have to catch up." Emi said.

"This has got disaster written all over it," Iago said as he went to leave before he smirked thoughtfully. "On second thought, this I gotta see!" he then said before he flew off to go after the others.

Jasmine, Emi, Meowth, and Abu soon looked all over for Sahara, but didn't have a lot of luck.

"Hmm... I don't see any hoofprints," Jasmine said. "Do you, Abu?"

Abu took a look, but shook his head as he didn't either.

"The wind must have blown them away." Emi said.

"Is that possible?" Meowth asked.

"I dunno, but we just have to keep looking." Emi replied.

"Let's hope Aneesa can keep your dad distracted." Meowth told Jasmine.

"I hope so too." Jasmine agreed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Aneesa was trying to tell the Sultan a story to distract him in the throne room, though he seemed to look bored of it. And where he soon asked her if there was a point to the story. Aneesa looked sheepish from that.

"You're keeping me from my time with Sahara!" The Sultan scolded his daughter's lady-in-waiting.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do that, now would I?" Aneesa smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you." The Sultan told her before getting off his throne.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Aneesa asked him as though he had gotten hurt somehow.

"I am fine," The Sultan replied firmly. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Well, you went 'aaaooww!', and y-you don't look so well." Aneesa told him.

"I simply said--... I-I don't?" The Sultan asked.

"No, not at all," Aneesa replied. "Very tense in fact."

"Tense?! What? I feel fine!" The Sultan glared as he walked away from her. "There you have it!"

Aneesa smiled innocently as she tried to massage his shoulders.

"That won't be necessary, Aneesa; I must go see Sahar--... Ah...." The Sultan said as he felt relaxed. "Oh, that... That's quite nice actually."

Aneesa smiled at him, though paused worriedly about Jasmine and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasmine and the others were still flying off together with Carpet as they kept an eye out for Sahara.

"You ready to quit?" Iago asked the girls.

"No!" Jasmine and Emi replied.

"No?" Meowth asked. "But we've been flying in circles for hours."

"We're not giving up, guys," Jasmine replied. "We'll stay out here until we find Sahara."

"That's right." Emi added firmly.

Abu even chattered at Iago and Meowth, agreeing with the girls.

"Thanks, Abu." Jasmine and Emi smiled.

"What is it with you three?!" Meowth asked.

"Meowth's right, you've been out in the sun too long!" Iago added.

"It's called perseverance, you guys." Emi advised.

Abu soon started to chatter as he saw something in front of them.

"What is it, Abu?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, it's an oasis!" Emi gasped as she saw what Abu saw. "Good idea, Abu. If I was a horse, that's exactly where I'd be."

"Let's land and check it out." Jasmine suggested.

* * *

They soon flew into the oasis. Abu chattered as he soon spotted tracks in the sand.

"Look! Sahara's tracks!" Jasmine said before she ran off after getting off of Carpet as she passed by a mark in the sand that said: _**"CHERRY WAS HERE"**_.

"Didn't expect that." Emi said, referring the mark in the sand.

They soon came to the bushes and looked out.

"It's Sahara!" Jasmine gasped as she finally found who she was looking for. "He's here."

Sahara was shown by the pool of water, lapping it up a bit to get himself a drink. Iago soon looked jaw-dropped at how right Jasmine and Emi were.

"We told you we'd find him." The girls told Iago before they walked out towards Sahara.

"You both want a medal?!" Iago glared before he flew out to them. "Now let's fly back and tell Hakeem where he can find him."

"If we go back, Sahara might run off." Emi said.

"What're you gonna do?" Iago asked as Jasmine fetched the rope from Carpet. "Put a leash around him like a big, great dog?!"

"I'm going to ride him back." Jasmine clarified with a smile.

"Well, I just hope he's not like that horse Spirit in that case." Emi said to herself.

"Are you crazy?!" Iago asked Jasmine.

"I was riding horses before I could walk." Jasmine retorted.

"Wow." Emi remarked.

"But this horse has got a lot of nicknames back at the palace!" Iago said as he came off of Carpet. "AND ALL OF THEM MEAN 'CCKT'!" he then said as he slit his throat with a feather to mean "death" which scared Meowth and Abu a bit.

"Come on, if Jasmine's mother could ride Sahara, so can she." Emi smiled.

Abu chattered worriedly for Jasmine though.

"It's okay, Abu," Jasmine soothed him. "I can do this."

"What makes you think _you_ can ride that horse?" Iago glared.

"I don't know, but I have to be strong," Jasmine replied. "And to bring him home safely, I can't give up."

"I believe that you can do it, Jasmine." Emi smiled.

"Alright! Try to ride the horse, but I don't have to watch it!" Iago said as he went to fly away. "Good luck!"

"Iago, you can't just leave us here!" Emi told the parrot. "If Carpet comes back without Jasmine, tell her father that she had to do this."

"Not just for me, but for him too." Jasmine added from that as she grabbed Iago by his tail-feathers.

Iago glared a bit before looking at them sheepishly. "Well, I guess I better stick around then," he then said as he patted his feathers down a bit. "In case I have to give a detailed account."

"Thanks, Iago." Emi smiled.

"Yes, thank you," Jasmine added. "I need all the support I can get."

Emi waited with Abu, Iago, and Meowth as Jasmine came out towards Sahara. Sahara glared towards Jasmine once he saw her coming.

"It's okay, Sahara, it's okay... Shh~..." Jasmine tried to soothe him on her way over. "Easy, we're not here to hurt you."

"I can't watch." Meowth said as he covered his eyes.

"Be careful, Jasmine." Emi whispered.

"I know you're scared, and I know what you've been through, Look in my eyes, Can't you see I'm frightened too?~" Jasmine began to sing to Sahara as she stepped over to him as Abu, Iago, and Meowth looked scared while Emi believed in Jasmine. "So let's take one step at a time, I won't give up, That's one thing I swear will be true~"

Sahara neighed at Jasmine, knocking her down before she got back up, still holding onto the rope.

"Oof." Emi winced as that looked like it hurt.

Sahara glared at her firmly.

"So let's take one step at a time, I won't give up, That's one thing I swear will be true~," Jasmine glared back as she soon stood up with the rope to come back towards Sahara. "For it's said by the wise: 'Keep your eyes on the prize', and I've got my eyes on you~"

Sahara took a few steps away from Jasmine.

"It's hard to trust when you've been misunderstood, It's starting now we'll be treated like we should, So let's take this ride 'til it's true~," Jasmine sang as she came closer regardless and carefully put the rope around Sahara as he glared at her before she pulled on the rope firmly. "I won't give up, That's one thing I swear will be true, And I won't give in I'm stronger than they ever knew, Don't try to run 'cuz I'll just be there when you do~"

Sahara began to calm down as he looked at Jasmine again as she soon reminded him of her mother.

"For it's said by the wise: 'Keep your eyes on the prize', and I've got my eyes on you~" Jasmine sang as she got onto Sahara's back.

Abu, Iago, and Meowth still looked scared while Emi smiled from Jasmine's bravery. Iago looked so scared that he soon fainted in the middle of the ground. Sahara allowed Jasmine onto his back, but soon glared as he tried to buck her off as he ran all around vigorously. Meowth began to bite his claws nervously. Jasmine tried to stay on as Sahara raced all around the oasis with the princess on his back.

Emi was about to move Abu, Iago, and Meowth out of the way, but Sahara soon jumped high over their heads which made both Abu and Meowth faint after Iago. "Oh, my..." The girl whispered to herself in awestruck.

Sahara began to try buck Jasmine off, but she never left his back.

"I could be brave like that someday." Emi said to herself as she felt a bit motivated.

The sun started to go down as Sahara began to tire himself out from trying to buck off Jasmine.

"I won't give up, That's one thing I swear will be true~," Jasmine smiled at Sahara who soon smiled back a t her. "For it's said by the wise: 'Keep your eyes on the prize', and I've kept my eyes on you~"

"I knew you could do it." Emi smiled at Jasmine.

"I had to believe that I could too." Jasmine smiled back at her.

"Show-off." Iago grumbled.

"Come on, you three," Jasmine told Abu, Iago, and Meowth. "We have to get back."

"Right." Meowth nodded.

Jasmine rode off on Sahara.

"Um, giddy-up?" Emi spoke to Carpet.

Carpet flew over to give her, Abu, and Meowth a ride.

"Move over," Iago said as he came on with them. "It's been a long day."

"Alright." Emi said.

Abu chuckled a bit from that as they bolted off, away from the oasis to go back to the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace, the Sultan was going with a cook to see Sahara with the apple as it was almost dark outside.

"Your Highness, please." Aneesa panted as she tried to keep up with the Sultan.

"Aneesa, you have kept me from Sahara long enough!" The Sultan scolded sharply.

"B-But... I-I have to tell you something!" Aneesa cried out.

"Surely you can walk and talk." The Sultan replied as he refused to stop for her.

"But it's quite important!" Aneesa told him as she stopped in front of him.

The Sultan stopped as he put his hands on his hips to let her speak to him. Aneesa just stood there, a bit frozen with fear.

"Well...?" The Sultan prompted.

"Uh, well, yes... It's just that... I..." Aneesa stammered.

"Out with it!" The Sultan told her.

"Spider?" Aneesa replied.

"S-S-Spider?!" The Sultan gasped from that. "Where?! Where?!"

"Shoulder, it's large and hairy," Aneesa replied. "Oh! Now it's on your head!"

"Aneesa, quick, get it off, get it off!" The Sultan panicked.

Aneesa took the cloche from the cook's tray and hit it at the Sultan which made him splash into the water next to them. The Sultan glared as he got out of the water, now soaking wet.

"Oh... Got it?" Aneesa smiled nervously.

* * *

Jasmine and the others were soon seen still making their way back to Agrabah. It was soon night time as they were almost there.

"Enough! I've had enough, Aneesa!" The Sultan told Aneesa firmly as he went to see Sahara. "I'm going to see Sahara and I recommend you not interfere or I'll be forced to call my guards!"

Hakeem was tending to some hay and looked nervous once he saw the Sultan coming towards him.

"Hakeem, bring Sahara to me, please." The Sultan told the servant boy.

"Um..." Hakeem paused thoughtfully as Aneesa looked stumped on what to do next. "Yes, Y-Your Highness, about Sahara..."

"Yes...?" The Sultan replied. "What is it? He's alright, isn't he?"

"Well... There's something I must tell you." Hakeem said.

"Oh, why must everyone have something they must tell me today?" The Sultan asked. "Please, just bring me Sahara."

"Well, Your Highness, I would, but--" Hakeem frowned.

"But?" The Sultan repeated sharply.

"But--" Hakeem was about to explain.

As if on cue, Jasmine soon arrived on Sahara's back as he reared up with a neigh while coming back home with her and Emi, Iago, Abu, and Meowth.

"Made it." Meowth whispered.

"Good thing too." Emi whispered back.

Aneesa and Hakeem both looked happy and relieved to see Jasmine back with Sahara.

"Jasmine? Is it you?" The Sultan asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd take Sahara out for a little ride," Jasmine smiled innocently. "I hope you don't mind."

"No one, but your mother, has ever to ride that horse and seeing you riding him..." The Sultan said softly. "Reminds me so much of her."

Emi smiled as that sounded very heartwarming.

Jasmine soon came off of Sahara with a small embrace for Hakeem as she came toward her father. "I hope you're not angry." she then said to him.

"Angry? Oh!" The Sultan chuckled warmly at his daughter. "I couldn't be prouder of my very beautiful and brave princess."

"Thank you, Father." Jasmine smiled.

"And clearly I have underestimated you," The Sultan smiled back. "Anyone who has the strength and courage to ride Sahara can handle any job my kingdom has to offer!"

"Really?" Jasmine beamed from that.

"You may take your pick." The Sultan allowed.

"Thank you, Father!" Jasmine beamed as she hugged him proudly. "Thank you!" she then came up with some ideas. "We could put a wing on the orphanage or start a new hospital--"

"Both are splendid ideas." The Sultan smiled.

"But there's something we have to finish first." Jasmine smirked slightly.

"The school?" Emi guessed.

"Yep." Jasmine replied.

"Thought so." Emi said.

* * *

Some time passed as the girls were back at the school as the kids caused even more chaos than before.

"Ahem!" Jasmine smirked as she came through the door with Emi.

The kids stopped doing what they were doing as they whispered to each other about how Jasmine was able to ride Sahara which seemed to force them to respect her now before they sat down politely and angelically. "Good morning, Jasmine and Emi~"

"Thank _you_." Hakeem smiled mostly at Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled back as she came into the schoolhouse to still cover for her cousin. "Now, where were we?" she then asked.

* * *

Before Emi and Meowth could go into the schoolhouse, they both soon glowed which sent them out of the book and back to where they once were.

"That was exhilarating." Meowth said.

"It sure was something," Emi agreed. "I feel like I learned a lot about becoming a princess."

The other Pokemon smiled hopefully from that.

"So you see?" Jasmine smiled from inside the book. "When you follow your dreams and keep giving it your all, you can accomplish anything. You just have to be strong and never give up. Well, that's all for today. Come back soon and we'll do it again, okay?"

"Bye, Jasmine." Emi said as she waved to the book.

The book soon closed by itself.

"That was a pretty good book..." Emi said. "There's just so many rules about being a princess though... I wish I had someone to talk about with this... Someone who's like my sword and shield... Someone really understanding..."

A thought cloud soon came out with a boy that Emi cared a very big deal about.**_ "You wanna talk to me?"_ **Akito's voice asked as he appeared before sitting beside her.

"Akito, this being a princess thing is going to be a challenge," Emi said to him. "I wish you were here."

**_"You know, my Aunt Cinderella went through something like this."_ **Akito advised.

"She did?" Emi asked. "How did she handle it?"

**_"Well, she decided to do things her way,"_ **Akito advised. **_"She was the princess, so she decided that it was the time to try something new."_**

"Hmm... Try something new." Emi smiled.

**_"I'd make your own rules while still following some that they give you as the princess,"_ **Akito said. **_"Hey, you got any food?"_**

"Uh, sorry, not on me right now." Emi said bashfully.

**_"Then I gotta go,"_ **Akito replied. **_"I think I'm gonna get myself a burger."_**

POOF! the thought cloud disappeared from Emi's thoughts.

"That's exactly what Akito would say if he was here..." Emi said to herself. "I now know what I have to do as the new Pokemon Princess." She soon made her way out of her hiding spot.

The Pokemon came to follow her out.

"What's she gonna do, Meowth?" Pikachu asked.

"It's time to do things _my_ way." Emi stated bravely.

* * *

They were soon greeted by the butler.

"Oh... Um..." Emi said.

"Princess Emi, where have you been?" The butler asked. "You're behind schedule."

"I'm sorry." Emi said softly.

"It's quite alright," The butler said. "We'll just have to get to the next thing on schedule."

"All right... But I would like a meeting with the staff soon." Emi replied.

"All right." The butler told her as he walked off with her.

Emi thought about what Akito, Aurora, and Jasmine all taught her as she tried to brace herself for whatever came next.


	8. Chapter 8

** _Meanwhile..._ **

"Mom, Dad, I'm a little worried about Emi." Ash said to his parents.

"Well, being a princess isn't easy." Delia said.

"I'm sure, but couldn't they give her a little break once in a while?" Ash asked. "Like maybe give her a couple of hours to do whatever she wants?"

"That would probably be a good idea." Satoshi had to agree.

"After all, even princesses deserve a break once and a while." Delia said.

"Then I think Emi should be able to do that every day when she's not on Pokemon journeys with me and the others." Ash said firmly.

"It's so good of you to look out for your little sister like that, Ash." Satoshi smiled proudly.

"I've had practice during our Pokemon journeys." Ash smiled back.

"I'm happy about that." Satoshi beamed proudly.

"You should be." Delia agreed with her husband.

They soon heard something in the kitchen.

"I thought the cooks had a break?" Ash spoke up.

"I'll check it out." Satoshi decided, protectively.

"Be careful." Delia said.

* * *

Ash and Satoshi walked towards the kitchen together as they heard thumping and a bit of rattling. They walked closer and closer until they kicked the doors open protectively to find Jessie and James there, trying to sneak away some food for themselves.

"Jessie? James?" Ash asked. "What are you two doing here in the kitchen?"

"Well, we were hungry." Jessie said.

"And we have a long way to go if we're ever going to find a home." James added.

"You guys don't _have_ a home?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, we used to stay with Giovanni and the other Team Rocket members, but... Seeing as we don't work for them anymore... We don't really have any other place to go." James smiled sheepishly.

"Whoa." Ash said.

"So... You're homeless?" Satoshi asked.

"Pretty much," Jessie pouted. "If you want us to go though, we'll just pick up Meowth and go then."

"No, no, don't." Ash said.

"What?" Jessie and James asked.

"You need a place to stay? We'll give you a place to stay," Ash replied. "You guys and Meowth will stay here with us."

"Really?" Jessie and James asked.

"I think you should," Ash smiled. "Especially after you showed us how good you can be in our latest adventures."

"Well, thanks, Ash." James smiled back.

"No problem." Ash replied.

Satoshi smiled from that as he decided not to fight Jessie and James.

"Never knew your old man could look so serious about fighting." James whispered at Ash.

"Yeah, my dad can get that way at times." Ash whispered back.

"At least your dad is there for you now," James said softly. "My parents weren't the best."

"I remember." Ash nodded from that.

They soon heard something going on with Emi.

"Excuse me," Ash said. "Something tells me I should go check on my sister."

"Well, by all means..." Jessie replied.

"Don't let us stop you." James added.

* * *

Ash walked off away from them to go see what was up with Emi. And where he saw her doing the next thing on the list her way. "Um... Emi... You okay?" he then asked.

"I'm the new Pokemon Princess, Ash, so things are gonna start changing around here." Emi replied bravely.

"Really, princess?" A maid asked as she had some books in her hands.

"Yes, being a princess should be a fun title as well as following the rules and responsibilities," Emi smiled. "I'm going to persevere and try my hardest to become the best Pokemon Princess that I can be."

"Yes, Your Highness." The maid smiled.

"Is that allowed in the rules?" A woman asked.

"Perhaps it's now time to try something new," Emi smiled. "I'll invite aristocrats to my parties, but only if some other people can come too, such as the Fudo family who live far away from here."

"Hmm... I am sure that can be allowed." The woman said.

"Thank you so much!" Emi beamed. "I'd also like to give residence for here for Jessie, James, and Meowth."

"Don't they work for Team Rocket?" The woman asked.

"Oh, on the contrary, Hyacinth," Emi smiled. "They don't work for Giovanni anymore and my brother and I trust them. Even my little cousin Molly loves them and my Uncle Spencer Hale has made them her godparents."

"Very good then, mi'lady." The woman said as Emi smiled as this worked out better than she thought it would.

"Wow, she's really becoming a great princess." Ash smiled to himself.

Emi beamed happily from that.

"It's good to see you happy again, Emi," Delia said. "I'm sorry today was a bit exhausting as a princess today."

"That's okay, Mom," Emi smiled. "I learned a lot of lessons about following my dreams and trying my hardest at challenges."

"Well, that's good." Delia smiled back.

"I'm proud too," Emi smiled. "We should have a banquet for Jessie, James, and Meowth to welcome them into our family."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Delia smiled back. "You've always been so thoughtful."

"You sure have, Sis." Ash added.

All of the Pokemon could agree with that wholeheartedly.

"I do my best," Emi smiled all around to her family. "Let's make this a real enchanted tale: the story of Pokemon Princess Emi Ketchum."

"Agreed." Delia nodded.

Emi beamed happily as she now had a lot of confidence and happiness about being the Pokemon Princess from now on.

The End


End file.
